


Day 24: You Didn't!

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [19]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 24 of the Month of Fanfiction ChallengePrompt: A challenge given to you by someone else - I was asked to write about Suvi & my OC Robyn, getting a Greyhound.





	Day 24: You Didn't!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INFJgamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/gifts).



> Day 24 of the Month of Fanfiction Challenge
> 
> Prompt: A challenge given to you by someone else - I was asked to write about Suvi & my OC Robyn, getting a Greyhound.

Nea threw her arms around Robyn, the Matron smiling with all of her.

“Hey my’ka, I’ve missed you” Robyn said brightly into the tight embrace, despite over six hundred years and an assumed death having passed between the pair, Robyn still couldn’t resist calling Suvi’s niece by the nickname that had stuck when Robyn had first met her.  The then seven-year-old Asari had been obsessed with commandos, and had been in awe of Robyn dressed in her Alliance leathers, it was only natural that the then Lieutenant would call her my’ka, the Attena for apprentice.

The Asari grinned, “I’m so excited about this, thank you for asking me to help.”

Robyn shrugged, “I needed a second opinion and there is nobody I trust more where cute fluffy things are concerned.”

Even in the latter part of the 2700’s dogs were a thing, and where there are dogs, there are dogs that need rehoming or adopting.  Suvi had been dropping hints for a while, now the pair were settled with Suvi pursuing her research and Robyn teaching, their home could use an extra soul.

Robyn couldn’t count the number of times she’d received a message from her wife that simply had a picture of a cute, rather forlorn looking greyhound.

“So, how are we going to narrow this down?” Nea asked as they were shown into the kennels.

Robyn faced her niece, counting the points off on her fingers, “first, has to be a greyhound, not a lurcher, lurchers are mental, we want calm and chilled.  Second, male, kind of similar to number one, boy greyhounds are a bit thick, we want a goofball.  Thirdly, black or grey, and finally, he must have a regal enough name.”

The kennel staff who had let them in looked over her shoulder, “that’s easy then, you need to meet Sebastian.”

Sebastian turned out to be a handsome six-year-old black hound, three of his paws were white and his snout was greying, old man eyebrows expressive over bright amber eyes.  His tail wagged excitedly as they approached although he showed no interest in actually getting up to meet them, preferring to simply roll onto his back and let his tongue loll out of one side.  

Nea sat on the floor next to his bed, blue fingers stroking under Seb's chin, "his ears are like velvet" she cooed smiling from ear to ear.

"That was unexpectedly easy" Robyn mused.

"Well you were very specific, he's the black goofball greyhound you've been looking for" the kennel staff said simply.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hardest part was keeping quiet, Robyn was desperate to share the news with Suvi but until all the paperwork and home visits had been completed the Captain didn't want to give anything away.  It took an entire two weeks to get all the 'I's' dotted and 't's' crossed, but finally Robyn got to pick the new addition up.  With a new collar, tag and leash Sebastian was looking every bit the handsome hound, Robyn had a feeling it would be love at first sight.

Robyn covered Suvi's eyes with her hands and sat her wife down on the sofa.

"Are you ready for this Dr Anwar?"

"I've no idea, last time you surprised me it was with a scale model of a lichen genome, whilst it was thoughtful, it was also. . ." Suvi faltered.

"Pointless?"  Robyn offered.

"Basically." Suvi agreed.

"Well this is much better."

Keeping her hands over Suvi's eyes, Robyn called brightly, "Sebastian?"

Suvi held her breath, Robyn could feel the smile on her wife's face as the patter of feet lolloped across the wood flooring.

"You didn't!" Suvi exclaimed.

"I did" Robyn laughed.

Robyn uncovered Suvi's eyes and watched her wife break into a beaming smile as she took in the half pricked floppy ears of a happy pup meeting its new Mum for the first time.


End file.
